To Paint You Naked
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: Hiccup Haddock. Dorky, Trekkie, with a mind to LARP on occasion had to face his toughest challenge yet: Art school. If it wasn't bad enough, he was failing Sculpture and to make matters worse he had to work with the ever sexy Jack Frost to try and pass. What was a guy to do? M for sexy situations.
1. Chapter 1

**|To Paint You Naked|**

 **Warning: M rated for graphic lemons in later chapters. If not into homosexual, I got some heterosexual in all of my others for Jack Frost/Elsa from Frozen, Tooth/Marshmallow (human, also from frozen). Kakashi from Naruto/OC.**

"I have to what?"

He couldn't believe it. Jack could _not_ believe it.

"I'm afraid it is for the best Jack," Professor Aster said with a feral grin that convinced Jack one, that his sculpture teacher was a bastard and two that his sculpture teacher was a _sadistic_ bastard.

And he guessed three, that his professor actually wasn't sorry at all.

"So what I am basically hearing you are saying," Jack enunciated slowly, as if talking to a child, "is that my sketching is shitty and I, _I_ , have to get tutorage from that smarmy bastard?" Jack pointed to, where unknowingly a guy stood in the corner, trying to force the clay to mould. And pitifully at that.

Professor Aster crossed his arms, his grey and black bushy brow raising up.

"Don't forget that you'll be teaching him too," his professor reminded him, a slight growl tinting his words.

"Yeah," Jack snorted as he continued to watch the guy, panic as the wheel spun to fast, spending the clay flying. The smarmy bastard in question slumped his shoulders as the brown mess inevitably failed and some flopped to the ground. "No kidding."

"So you'll do it?"

Exasperated, he rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air.

"Of course I'm going to bloody do it, you just told me that you'd fail one of my core modules if I didn't!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, you forget that this guy is failing his Sculpture module, while you are acing it-"

Jack preened, rubbing off the dust from his broad shoulders from working with the porcelain.

"-Watch it Frost." Aster glared at the obvious vanity that seemed to be radiating off the blonde, before continuing. "But you are failing-"

"I prefer to call it trying without success."

"-One more time, you little toe rag and I'll be sending you for a whole _six hours_ of Natural Portrait." He warned, glaring at him straight in the eye.

He rolled his eyes before slumping against his work station again, looking down at his nails, bored.

Aster scowled at him for a few more moments before beginning again.

"I know you hate it, hell I believe you even said 'I'd rather suck that man's balls before I'd draw them'-" Aster said, a smirk on his face.

Jack huffed, looking up the glass ceiling wishing for anyone up there to help him.

"I said that _you_ would rather suck on his balls than draw them. You like your men masculine don't you?" he smiled but it was more of taunting aggression than actual pleasure.

Aster glared back at Jack, his finger already coming up to prod him the chest.

"They were pretty disgusting by the way," Jack continued ruthlessly, "where does Tooth even find them? I mean this man had so many rolls that I was afraid that we were going to have a hoard of angry bakers wondering where their stock had gone." Huffing his sheet white hair out of his face while continuing to show his displeasure with the arrangement by glaring back at the sculpting professor.

Aster began to go a disturbing shade of puce.

"Oh calm down Bunny!" he said reaching over to pat Aster on the head.

Dodging, Jack's professor looked on the verge of committing homicide when they heard a "WHAT?!"

Both heads turning, they watched as the Natural Portrait teacher, Professor Toothiana break the news to the irate Hiccup.

The blonde punk gave a flick and a muss of his hair. "Tch, you're not the only one pal."

…o0o…

"WHAT?!"

 _Oh my god, this could not be happening. This could not be happening._

Why always him huh? Why in all the names that are holy did they match them up?

He was barely listening to the possibly soothing voice of his once-now-not-so-favourite teacher.

"It is just for this term," her brightly coloured hair was blinding and that was what was making this situation all the more stupid.

Here he was minding his own damn business, his piece of supposed pottery lying in a flump like a deflated balloon on the white tiled floor and then suddenly someone who looked like they had paint spat out all over their hair was criticising _him_?

Sure, he wasn't _that_ great at sculptures but come on, that was what he was here for right? An education at one of the top universities for art? Yes, that was what it said on the tin.

"And while you are one of the top students in my class, I've noticed in all of you assignments that your model was _too_ perfect," Toothiana bit her lip, her hands fluttering wildly in her hands, trying to contain her nervousness to the physical moving of her fingers. "You do it from imagination right?"

Hiccup nodded sullenly. What was wrong with doing them too perfect? You didn't hear the models on all the major fashion magazines complaining with the photo shopping.

He never realised he said this aloud but when she responded, it made him want to smack himself in the forehead.

"Because they aren't doing an art degree," she replied patiently, "And I'm concerned that after only the first modelling, you have never showed up again, you have been doing Pitch constantly. In the same position."

"Well, maybe he was that impressionable," Hiccup mumbled to his feet.

But as much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right. He just felt too awkward to draw someone naked and the thought of seeing someone as toned as the first model, well he had to basically make sure he was the last to leave so no one could see his erection. That would have been so much worse than just drawing the guy's junk.

And he also didn't come here for that white haired, chiselled Adonis that was standing on the other side of the room and-

Where Hiccup had his woolly jumpers, hole filled jeans with his worn out Converse, Jack Frost was the complete opposite.

Black, tight jeans that fit snugly over a tight bottom, a customary blue hoodie that covered some kind of wife beater.

And as if that was not bad enough, his very pale skin was art as it was covered with the black ink of tattoos, like the thorns that stretched out over his wrists and onto his knuckles along with the piercings of numerous in his eyebrows, stretchers in his lobes and Hiccup's personal favourite, black snake bites that made him want to swoon.

Hiccup's internal monologue slowed to a stop when he saw Jack waving a hand in front of his flushed face, before slinging his constantly worn blue jumper, slowly off him to relieve himself of the heat.

It seemed like the guy could never do anything normal in average life speed.

No, whenever Hiccup had spotted him on the rugby field on the way to the work rooms, he saw him tilt his head back where his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, slowly as he swallowed the liquid from the bottle. Then the thought was followed by a more indecent one where he wondered if he spat or-

The almost drooling boy was taken out of his reminiscing again where Jack, casually, lifted his arms where his fingers were hooked on the bottom hem. Tugging, the fabric slowly began to expose the white top that he had underneath.

And with the eyes of an extreme closet pervert, Hiccup's attentive eyes latched onto the ribbing of Jack's stomach, a slight, downy looking snail trail leading to some tight black jeans where, shifting his eyes slightly, Hiccup reacquainted himself with the tight arse.

But he was irrevocably drawn back to the triceps that were just being exposed, black ink from his tattoo sleeves becoming more and more exposed, each strip of black swirled over the prominent muscles, rippling like some kind of swimwear advert for men.

He was surprised there was no one standing above him where they would pour the water over his body to show the pronounced muscles and make the white top see through.

It was a new brand thing for all the perverts like Hiccup out there. Sexy God Pack, Just Add Water.

Jack's entire head was swathed with blue and there Hiccup Haddock was, waiting to see the ruggedly pierced face and when it finally came out, Jack Frost's hair was static and was trying to be appeased by a surprisingly bare hand that rubbed the top down again.

But what finally forced Hiccup to turn away or groan, was when Jack stuck out his tongue playfully at their Sculpture teacher, his teeth seizing it before the metal piercing in his tongue could leave again, catching the bar between his teeth.

Hiccup hadn't realised that Toothiana was still talking yet when she looked at him expectantly, all he could bring himself to do was nod dumbly.

Beaming, there was that little surge of relief at giving the right answer but then that happy flash was then doused horribly with reality.

"Great, I'm sure that you and Jack will work perfectly!" Toothiana clapped her hands in delight before sweeping out of the room, leaving a dumb struck Hiccup.

He barely had time to call her back when his eyes were unwittingly drawn to the god that was making his way towards him. Swallowing slightly, to try and dry his parched mouth, he also surreptitiously wiped his hands on his jeans.

"So I guess we will be working together," Jack said, leaning against Hiccup's assigned work table.

He just shrugged, unable to say anything, bending down to pick up the mess on the floor, trying to find a distraction for anything. If Jack could hear the thrumming of his heart beat, or noticed his fiery blush, he never commented.

Instead, Jack snorted.

"Are you going to ignore me for the entire time too?" he asked, leaning in Hiccup's direct view so he couldn't avoid looking at him unless he turned fully away which possibly could have been seen as childish.

Looking down at Jack's feet, he wished the ground could swallow him up.

He just thought that once, maybe once, life would give him a break. Being presented with someone as handsome and as rugged as Jack, maybe to even the playing field, they would do something with Hiccup.

Yeah, finally they gave him a growth spurt, a couple of muscles that Hiccup tried to futilely put into shape and failed, they also gave him some facial hair. But all of that meant jack shit if he could barely talk to the one he pretty much dreamt about in his sleep and waking moments.

"No, I uh, just haven't-I mean, I don't know how-I mean this is-I just-"

Ground, this would probably be the most opportune moment to swallow Hiccup up and transport him to an island of solitude so wouldn't have to deal with awkward social situations again.

Jack actually gave him a grin which sent the meaningless stutters to a halt.

His eyes caught on his lips as they were so rosy on his pale face, then Hiccup was further distracted when his mind wondered what that would taste like on his own mouth.

"As adorable as you are, we _will_ be working together because I don't know what your teacher threatened you with but, mine said he'd fail me in Sculpture _and_ Natural Portraits if we didn't work together." He rolled his eyes which brought Hiccup's attentive eyes to the bar going through Jack's skin of his left eyebrow.

Hiccup again nodded, not really playing attention as he saw Jack running his tongue over his lower lip, his black snake bites even more obvious against his white skin. What Hiccup would give to lean in and lick them before going into Jack's waiting mouth. What would the piercing feel like against his own tongue and what about other places? What about-

"So, you cool being my partner for the Winter Solstice Showing?" Jack asked, his thumb reached to itch at his one bare eyebrow, his mouth already in a crooked grin that had Hiccup subtly reaching for the same table to lean against to support his jelly like knees.

"Yeah, it _is_ a partner based art show," Hiccup said pointedly, but combed a nervous hand through his hair.

"We should probably start to brain storm for it," Jack said, his head turned towards him, his warm blue eyes never leaving Hiccup's green ones.

He was so enraptured that he again didn't realise that someone was talking again so when Jack looked as expectant as Toothiana, Hiccup again nodded.

He really needed to stop that.

Jack grinned, one hand reaching up to his ear where he rubbed a stretcher in one of his ears.

"Cool, so I haven't got rugby practice today, I'm pretty sure we can go straight to you house after this, because I think my teacher said something about you needing a model too?" he asked, his tongue once again running over his lips, his eyes crinkled in a smile.

Hiccup startled, knocked over the bucket of unused clay and he tried to catch it but bumbling he saw he go to the floor. Clenching his eyes shut, he knew he was so clumsy, he just needed this one thing to go worse so then Jack would think him weird and then request to move partners and-

"Phew that was close," Jack said beside him and Hiccup heard a thump as the bucket was set on the side.

Wrenching one eye open, he wished he had just kept them shut.

Jack, oblivious to the gawking at his side, peeled the white shirt away from his body from where the slurry had fallen out onto his chest in a brown patch.

Hiccup was brought out of his daze when embarrassment hit like a freight train.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz, I didn't mean to, I promise!" Hiccup began to mutter to himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Jack chuckled and Hiccup was torn from his world of mess and despair when he saw how, not upset he was.

"Wait, you're not mad?" He asked confused.

Jack shook his head, instead, picking up the hem of his tank top. Hiccup was slowly begging him inside his head not to do it. Rapidly praying that he would.

Like a deity responding to its loyal worshipper, Jack rolled his tank top up and over his body.

As each bulging muscle became apparent, it became all the more obvious on how wrong Hiccup's imagination had been.

The stomach which had been hinted at earlier was so much more deep with the lines of the eight pack, which were tied to the pectorals where Hiccup almost swooned at the sight of the nipple rings that glinted in the sunlight that had burst into the room.

But he was more enraptured by the sight of all the tattoos over his body where it seemed his body was the very artwork that Hiccup went into galleries to see.

Swallowing, Jack gave a wave before walking over to his table, but Hiccup couldn't focus as his eyes were enraptured by the sight of Jack's arse which seemed like every artist's wet dream. _His_ wet dream.

"So if you wait for me by the fountain about two, we can head over to your place," Jack called over the room, much to the interest of the rest of the students who looked over at the blushing Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and turned away as Jack pulled on his hoodie again.

Trying not to seem nervous, Hiccup tried and failed to act normally for the rest of the lesson.

Yet anybody could see that his eyes were glazed, even Jack who gave himself a little smirk before turning back to his project.

Maybe this whole partner thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**|To Paint You Naked|**

 **The stomach which had been hinted at earlier was so much more deep with the lines of the eight pack Jack sported which were tied to the pectorals where Hiccup almost swooned at the sight of the nipple rings that glinted in the sunlight that had burst into the room.**

 **But he was more enraptured by the sight of all the tattoos over his body where it seemed his body was the very artwork that Hiccup went into galleries to see.**

 **Swallowing, Jack gave a wave before walking over to his table, but Hiccup couldn't focus as his eyes were enraptured by the sight of Jack's arse which seemed like every artist's wet dream.** _ **His**_ **wet dream.**

" **So if you wait for me by the fountain about two, we can head over to your place," Jack called over the room, much to the interest of the rest of the students who looked over at the blushing Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup nodded and turned away as Jack pulled on his hoodie again.**

 **Trying not to seem nervous, Hiccup tried and failed to act normally for the rest of the lesson.**

 **Yet anybody could see that his eyes were glazed, even Jack who gave himself a little smirk before turning back to his project.**

…o0o…

Jack watched from the doorway to the art school as Hiccup bent over to dip his hands in the cool water of the fountain that prevailed mightily outside the doors.

His eyes roved over the other man's arse and couldn't help but appreciate the sight.

While before Jack had properly conversed with Hiccup, he thought that the other man was a smarmy bastard. But that was before what Jack had dubbed the Slurry Incident.

As vain as it sounded, Jack knew he was attractive to both sexes.

While he himself was desired both sexes too, what he took for smugness from Hiccup, was actually shy desire towards him. When all the times when he tried to make conversation at the beginning of the year and Hiccup ignored him, it wasn't because the bloke thought he was better than him. No, it was because he was so shy the poor lad didn't know what to do.

What clued him into this development was when he was talking earlier, the brown haired man never looked away from his lips and Jack could have sworn he saw the green eyes' pupils dilate as he licked his own lips, to try and prove his hypothesis.

He almost felt bad that he had sent poor Hiccup into a tizzy when he did it again and the other guy knocked the bucket of clay and slurry over.

Luckily for his sharp reflexes, Jack caught the bucket, however his shirt hadn't survived. But it was totally worth it when he saw that Hiccup was completely enraptured with the muscles that were slowly exposed and unwittingly licked his own chapped lips at the sight of the nipple rings. While his ego was at healthy proportions, it then sky rocketed at the blatant sign of arousal and attraction.

Smirking, Jack shook his head before swaggering out of the door.

This modelling thing could be a lot more fun than he thought.

"Hiccup!" Jack greeted, waving.

Hiccup startled, let all the cupped water from his hands fly out and it covered his green tight v neck in a dark patch. He then rolled his eyes self-deprecatingly before trying to dab it with his own hoodie, his cheeks already an adorable pink.

Trying not to laugh, Jack caught his tongue with his teeth, his stud the muscle caught before it could enter behind the rows of teeth again.

Looking up, he saw Hiccup go to say something yet the sight of him biting his tongue, seemed to send him speechless, his small mouth opening and closing before trying to open again.

Raising a cocky eyebrow, Jack silently inquired what the boy was doing.

Jumping, Hiccup bent over and reached for his back pack and offered a small awkward smile before gesturing for them to head to Hiccup's house.

"So where do you live?" Jack asked, his hand readjusting the messenger bag on his shoulder.

It seemed like nothing Jack could do to put Hiccup at ease as the man once again leaped in surprise that he was actually talking to him.

"Oh, um," Hiccup mumbled to his feet. "I-uh-I live in Viking Street, if you know where that is?"

Jack nodded, it was generally where all the burly bikers lived and was also a little bit of a shit hole. Yet from Hiccup's glum expression, Jack knew Hiccup knew it too.

"I think I lived there once but after my parents died, me and my sister were moved over to Snowball Emporium for the foster homes," he added after an uncomfortable silence had hit.

But after what he said Jack just wished that he had bitten his tongue harder so he couldn't have said anything at all.

However, this depressing icebreaker seemed to be the thing Hiccup needed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the green eyes looked up at him, completely innocent and Jack felt the urge to wipe that look out with sultry gaze that would look up at him as that small little mouth would envelope him, his tongue already reaching towards him as he speared his-

Jack coughed, rubbing the back of his messy head awkwardly.

"Meh, it's fine, it happened a long time ago, I'm just happy that Lucy hadn't suffered from it."

"Lucy?" Hiccup combed his hair back again yet Jack could see that he had gotten his fingers trapped in the couple of dreaded braids.

"My sister," finally taking pity, he reached out and helped the guy out who had been trying to deal with the problem subtly.

Hiccup gasped at his touch and Jack had to bite on his lip to try not to smile. Seriously, this guy should totally have gotten a medal for super sensitive skin. Like Jack could only imagine if his own hand reached for the space below the belt and get Hiccup hard within one touch.

"O-oh right?" he said shakily, the smaller man moved away from Jack. "So what does she do at the moment?"

Jack smiled to himself at the breathy voice but decided to play ignorant.

"Well, she just had her twelfth birthday in September and just entered secondary school." Jack fiddled with one of his snake bites as he unknowingly smiled when thinking about the little sprite and had to be the only person he knew who would be excited about going for six hours a day.

"I never realised she was so young!" Hiccup exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I mean you must be what? Twenty?"

Jack grinned, one corner coming up further than the other.

"Nineteen, but twenty in December," Jack started to look at his surroundings and saw litter lining the streets and that was the only sign that Jack knew he had reached the more dangerous side of the City of Berk.

That and the prostitutes hanging off the walls, their dresses covering less than a bikini, who were then followed by some grimy pimps, whose gold watches glinted in the sunlight.

"Oh, that's cool um," Hiccup scratched the back of his head again.

"How old are you?" Jack continued on like he hadn't been feeling the awkward tension that was now surrounding them.

"Oh I'm eighteen but I turn nineteen in May."

Jack nodded again his finger going to play with one of the many piercings in his ear.

The continued to walk silently next to each other, past the blokey bars where catcalls came out of from where a woman was probably stripping.

Finally past it, Hiccup pulled up in front of a relatively normal house. Two story, white walls, maybe a slightly grubby front garden with a vegetable patch but out of all of it, it wasn't as bad as Jack originally thought.

Unlocking the front door, Hiccup preceded him before immediately climbing a very narrow, rickety staircase with a well of a random number of shoes that Jack was struggling not to trip on. But considering the death trap of shoe laces it was a near miss.

Bending down to begin to unlace his Vans, Hiccup halted him, one foot already on the staircase.

"Just keep your shoes on, if you took them off, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to find them again." Hiccup said ahead of him, giving Jack a nice view as he walked up behind him, almost tripping on the inconsistent steps.

Leading down a narrow corridor, Hiccup shoved open a door, taking a couple of tries to actually get all the way in presenting his room with a sarcastic "Tada."

His white eyebrows rose as surprise registered that out of the entire house, this was one of the more normal looking ones but retained the same shabby atmosphere.

There were numerous woollen and woven rugs that layered over the floor in no consistency as if they had been laid there, subject to change but the owner thought "meh, that'll do."

The bed itself was just a mattress on the floor and there was a desk shoved against the small window, completely buried in paper as the floor was in rugs.

"Sweet digs," Jack said and it wasn't even a lie. It felt homey and warm compared to his organised space back at home from the constant maids. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Hiccup just gave him a look that said _I really don't believe you_ , before he seemed to jump and land face first on the mattress with a groan.

"Oh sorry, if my company is unwanted…" Jack trailed off as if indecisive about Hiccup's reaction to him in the room.

Quick as a flash, he was up, his face alarmed, an apologetic expression already layered until he saw Jack's smirk.

"You were joking," he said flatly before once again turning to lie on his face.

Jack shrugged with a smirk, knowing that Hiccup couldn't see him but began to take his jumper off.

There was a rustle of movement as the body on the bed moved uneasily.

"Wh-what are you doing?" his voice cracked in the middle which made the imp inside of Jack give a little shit eating grin.

Outwardly, Jack kept a face of composure and a hint of confusion.

"I thought I was modelling for you?" Jack asked his hands going to his waist to button the top button of his black jeans. Then the second one.

Jack was amazed that Hiccup found his voice by the third button. He would have thought he would have protested by the very first reaching for his button.

"Uh wait! I'll just do your-uh-your top half for now," Hiccup muttered into his hands that were wriggling in his lap before one reached up to one of the braids in his hair to continue to weave a little more dreds into it. "Admittedly, I was told I should start teaching you after I have perfected my proportions."

Jack lowered his own fingers to his pockets, not even reaching to redo the damage that had been done, just wanting to focus on the flustered man's reactions.

"Uh, I'll just uh," Hiccup stuttered, reaching over to his desk by crawling on his hands and knees.

A little pervert in Jack just imagined him doing it slower and towards him, maybe even naked-

Jack coughed and rubbed his face with a hand, the skin catching on the multiple piercings in his face.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Jack deliberately phrased his question like that just so he could see Hiccup's reaction to the tone that sounded oh, so much like a sexual innuendo, he was surprised that Hiccup didn't burst into flames with the blush on his ears.

Darting around, Hiccup looked up into his face, searching for the motive which Jack carefully hid by a questioning one which he elaborated on.

"Like do you want me up against a wall or on your bed…?" Jack continued his lowered voice, his face said tired, while he flexed his muscles and stretched with a hand in front of his mouth in a yawn.

Hiccup, if it was at all possible turned even redder where he beat a neon sign in front of a strippers club.

"I-uh, I want you to-uh," he trailed off and Jack continued to look expectant which made Hiccup's stutter even worse.

"You want me to…?" Jack trailed off, but his tone said it all while it posed as an innocent question, he had all the naughty connotations of _…give you a blow job? …take you hard right here, right now?_

Poor Hiccup would probably think he was making it up inside his head.

Which thinking about it, would technically be true because while Jack found him attractive, the adorable gawkiness a new turn on for him, Jack didn't think that he would give it a go unless Hiccup finally did something that sent him over the edge.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Hiccup opened his eyes again to firmly look into Jack's.

"I want you to lie on my bed, on your front, I want you faced turned away from me like you were sleeping," Hiccup ordered and just like that Jack was hooked.

Who knew being ordered around from a timid rabbit would be a turn on for a normally authoritative Jack?

Sauntering past him, Jack stretched out lazily out like a cat, him on all fours as his back clicked as he kinked it out. If he was going to lie there, he was going to damn well make sure he was comfortable.

Hearing a loud gulp behind him, Jack gave a hidden smirk before wriggling his bottom one more time before going to flop like he would when he would be sleeping. What Jack didn't expect was the hand that touched his leg.

Jerking, Jack looked over his shoulder and into the hooded eyes of Hiccup Haddock. His turn to swallow, Jack turned back to the pillow and allowed him to manoeuvre him how he wanted. Finding one position slightly too uncomfortable, Jack tilted his hips so it landed on the comfy duvet rather than the spring. However, what he didn't anticipate was Hiccup's hand hovering over his bottom so unintentionally pushed his jeans into skin firmly.

Tucking the gasp in his throat firmly, Jack didn't have control over his body enough to stop the flooding of excitement and arousal towards the dorky man behind him who was trying to splutter out an apology.

"It's fine, Hiccup. Honestly," Jack rolled his eyes, "it's like you've never touched another man's arse before."

There was a silence behind him before he heard the reassuring jangle of pencils and Jack again shifted so he could get comfortable and was almost surprised when he didn't feel the hand on his arse again.

Settling the disappointment for another day, Jack closed his eyes and before he knew it he was off dreaming again.

…o0o…

 _Just keep cool, just keep it_ cool _. You can do this Hiccup, just to do the shoulders left and you should be done. Only the most attractive part of this entirely sexual human being's back without jumping on him and rubbing on him like a cat in heat. So yeah, only the shoulders left._

Sighing, Hiccup finished with a quick outline, his mind was almost photographic when it came to aesthetically pleasing bodies and boy was Jack's appealing.

Hiccup was allowed to study Jack's tattoos more now that he hadn't a time limit and without a chastisement from the sleeping white haired man.

What he had noticed was generally a mixture all over his body like random doodles. However, some part of Hiccup thought that they weren't as random as Jack would like to perceive them. Hiccup had noticed that the other man liked nature such as a huge tree of life that covered Jack from the base of the spine upwards where there seemed to be a random menagerie of animals flitting through the different branches.

Said branches weren't just branches Hiccup realised as he saw the almost unintelligible cursive writing of names resembling some appendages while on the subject of animals it seemed Jack was in love with birds because they took up most of his bodily tattoos.

But Hiccup's favourite one was the small dragon that was relatively large in comparison to the other animals on his back, which weaved through the other animals. Or maybe the leaping hare on Jack's right kidney that seemed to be aiming for Jack's stomach on the other side.

Jack just seemed to encompass everything that was art. Hell, his own _body_ was art.

Swallowing the drool in his throat, Hiccup reached over to shake Jack awake yet didn't know what part of his body would be safe to touch. Settling on his shoulder, he had barely brushed the skin before Jack was rolling over suddenly forcing a little squeak of surprise to escape the completely un-masculine man.

Jack gazed up at his looming body. Flushing under his scrutiny, Hiccup pushed himself up and went over to the unfindable desk to shuffle some papers randomly, trying to look busy as Jack yawned, ruffling his hair before he finally went to put a shirt on.

"We done for the day?" he asked where Hiccup refused to look around knowing if he did, his face would go up like a Christmas tree.

Hiccup nodded still not turning around.

"You not going to walk me to the door?" Jack teased, footsteps sounding as they followed to where Hiccup was standing.

Holding his breath, Hiccup wanted his touch to trace across his shoulders like he had wanted across Jack's but he knew someone as ruler straight as Jack wouldn't ever want such a gawky guy like Hiccup, even if he _was_ gay.

Instead, Jack held both as he gave a small squeeze with his hands while his mouth unintentionally brushed against the shell of Hiccup's sensitive skin. He stopped shuffling the papers, his whole being attentive to Jack's presence.

"Well, thank you for drawing me, I think you should get it framed," Jack said, his voice as low as the sultry moment they had earlier. "But I think you don't really care for your model, what if I get lost in this big ol' house and you lose little ol' me?" Jack asked, his very voice purring.

Hiccup repressed a shiver threatening to overtake him and pivoted to stand facing him, which in hindsight was a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea.

There the taller man stood, his hoodie peeking open so Hiccup could see the creep of tattoos reaching up his neck and spot the tiny birds that were flying up to Jack's right ear.

Finding a sound in his dry voice box, Hiccup croaked out, "if you were that stupid, I would get a different model."

He winced as that came out unintentionally harsh (or was it?) and opened his mouth to apologise but Jack lay a finger over it teasingly giving out a chest rumbling chuckle that Hiccup could feel vibrating all the way through the floorboards and up the crackling nerve endings of his body to his heart which began to beat faster.

"Finally, got some spunk," Jack teased, tweaking Hiccup's nose playfully, before turning and picking up his messenger bag from the floor and sliding out through the gap in between the door and door jamb.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he called through from the hallway, his footsteps already leaving.

Still unknowing of his effect on him, Hiccup remained frozen from where Jack had been so close and tweaked his nose.

Hearing the door shut down stairs, it was like the invisible string that was holding Hiccup up was severed and he allowed himself to collapse to his knees, groaning and covering his face.

How was he going to survive this term? With someone as handsome as Jack, Hiccup knew something was going to go wrong and knew it was going to be his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**|To Paint You Naked|**

" **I'll see you tomorrow!" he called through from the hallway, his footsteps already leaving.**

 **Still unknowing of his effect on him, Hiccup remained frozen from where Jack had been so close and tweaked his nose.**

 **Hearing the door shut down stairs, it was like the invisible string that was holding Hiccup up was severed and he allowed himself to collapse to his knees, groaning and covering his face.**

 **How was he going to survive this term? With someone as handsome as Jack, Hiccup knew something was going to go wrong and knew it was going to be his fault.**

…o0o…

Hiccup didn't get any sleep that night.

Not one wink of sleep and he had a shift at the mechanics before going to his workshop at the university that day.

Flopping out of the bed onto the scratchy woven floor, he struggled to wrench his eyes wide enough to take a shower, yet he knew he must because he got all sweaty flushed just _thinking_ about Jack's back let alone what a night of that had done to his body.

His heart twitched in his chest at thinking about that body that he got to draw again possibly tonight. He couldn't believe his luck, but then again he couldn't decide if it was for the better or for the worse.

It could have been for the best because this project meant that he could be around his crush for a lot of the time and his imagination wouldn't have to go overboard because now he knew what he looked like shirtless. And boy did his imagination not do him justice.

Hiccup caught the drool before it left his face with a hurried hand, choosing instead to grab the bar soap on the side.

But it could also be for the worse, he mused, _because_ he was around his crush all the time.

 _Because_ his imagination went away from him, some of what Jack had said the night before sounded so dirty and risqué but when he looked over his shoulder, Jack had the most innocent expression on his face that Hiccup was disappointed and then angry at himself for thinking that Jack could ever be interested in a little dweeb like him.

Sighing, Hiccup stepped out of the now lukewarm shower and turned to towelling his body dry. He dressed efficiently because he knew he would have to walk quickly to make it in time for his shift.

Sliding on a forest green t-shirt as was normal for his attire, he buckled up some normal faded jeans before hurriedly shoving his feet into some worn trainers already covered in oil and grease.

Grabbing his art bag, Hiccup sprinted out of the door before his mother could talk to him.

It had been a lot of silence when the booming voice of Stoick Haddock had left the building on the one night that he had been out on patrol on the worse side of the neighbourhood.

He could just imagine his father's reaction to Hiccup claiming he was gay for a man in his class. _You're a Haddock son, you swim straight for the goal, you don't go around the curve_.

Or use some kind of fish metaphor. As far as metaphors go, it wasn't one of his best examples, but Hiccup decided to blame it on the lack of sleep from that blasted human.

Finally making it to the metal garage door as it cranked and rolled open, Hiccup ducked under and nodded to Merida behind the counter who barely raised her head from her arms, giving a zombie like moan.

"Get me a cuppa tea, would yeh?" she moaned out clenching her head.

Ah, it was a _hungover_ groan.

"You shouldn't have gone out drinking then," he said, matter of fact, but he went over to the cheap tea maker in the corner that should be reserved for the customers only but no one listened to the manager anyway.

"Pity meh yeh miserable piece o' shet," she grumbled snatching the overly steeped cardboard from his hand.

Hiccup raised a dubious eyebrow.

"One, I won't pity something that is entirely self-inflicted," Hiccup deliberately spoke louder to rattle that brain of hers, hopefully making the head ache worse. "And two, have you never heard that you attract more flies with honey rather than vinegar?"

Ah, the world was restored, he could quote a good metaphor again.

"Stop using yeh fancy lang'age against me. Fuck off and do sumthin," she grumbled, slurping loudly from her steaming cup.

Rolling his green eyes, he knew better than to argue with the irate Scotswoman at this hour and in her condition.

Going through the side door, Hiccup dumped his bags into the metal cubby hole next to the pegs of hanging clean overalls. Stripping off his jeans, his butt was high in the air when a hard hand came down on it.

"Watch it bender!" Snotlout laughed to himself as he stuffed his gear in the neighbouring cubby hole and also began to get ready. "Did you go to that banging party of Jack's? Oh wait, you are too loser for him to even consider hanging out with."

Not really listening to Snotlout's morning rambles of the supposed girl that he had gotten with the night before and how he fucked her hard and usually mixed it up with a few insults to Hiccup's person ranging from 'Mildly Offensive' to 'Wishing I Could Chop Your Body Into Tiny Little Pieces And Bury You Beneath The Floor Boards'. But his ears did perk at the sound of Jack's name.

"What was that about Jack?" He was on the ball when he heard of his name but Hiccup aimed for nonchalant as his rolled some more deodorant under his arms knowing how hot it got in the mechanics and brought out a rubber band for the longer strands of his hair behind his head to keep it out of his face.

"Got into his party where he was totally winning this drinking game, and I was like we should totally train some time because I'm such a great drinker and you're such a great drinker. We really hit it off until this one guy, totally smashed, literally mouth raped the guy-"

"WHAT?!" Hiccup dropped his plastic bottle of water that he forgot to fill back at home and it bounced eagerly off the floor.

"Yeah, I know!" Snotlout enthused. "I was literally like, what the fuck, but then the weirdest shit happens next, Jack totally grabbed the back of this guy's head and brings him in tighter for a kiss. And I was like, how the fuck was my gay-dar not working? I am usually so good," Hiccup wanted to point out dryly that Snotlout hadn't properly figured out that he was gay.

Sure, he joked about it but didn't seriously mean it. But that was the point of staying in the closet. You don't say shit even to your most annoying cousin. "But then I totally went over to this hot red head and you could really tell she was gagging for it-"

Annnnnndddd they were back to the pointless babble, completely Jack-free.

Huffing, Hiccup, walked past an oblivious Snotlout, back to the garage where he went to clipboard on the wall had the list of priority cars. Looking for his name, he made his way to the far corner, beginning to run a simple MOT before working on the real problem that it wasn't running smoothly.

He was surprised when his shift had run over but then concluded where if you entire focus was on a car, you were gone. But you were even worse when you were thinking about Jack Frost, your crush, who you previously thought was straight, was now…bisexual? Pansexual? Demisexual?

Hiccup didn't know. Maybe he didn't even care because he knew if he was one or all of the above, none of those categories included being attracted to a Warhammer fanatic, Trekkie, who from time to time enjoyed a good game of Dungeons and Dragons, in addition to some LARPing.

Sighing, he began to remove his soiled overall and placed it in the wash bin before going back to his cubby hole and changed back into his clothes and walked out the door after giving a soft farewell to the still moaning Merida, Hiccup ventured out into the chilly noon sun.

Knowing that his work shop was in an hour's time, he was only half an hour away, he might as well speed walk so then he could get some extra work done without have the pressure looming over his shoulders. Especially when he knew that Jack had a rugby match as the university would not shut up about it meaning that he wouldn't be able to concentrate with all the ruckus going on in the work room.

Sighing, Hiccup reached into his bag and plugged in his headphones into his ears and out blasted the film scores from his favourite movies blissfully.

Dorky as it was, it was calming and easing through the dirty and frankly unsafe part of town.

So where he saw an angry couple fighting all he heard was There Once Was A Slushpuppy, where he saw bulldozers eating away at a building right next to him, he was almost humming to Married Life.

Finally in the grounds of the university, Hiccup continued on his way, oblivious to the people around him, heading straight into the classroom and was getting supplies in which to tone and colour Jack's back.

Sticking the necessary pencils behind his ears and stuck them in the nest that was his hair, his focus was on creating some coursework that he could hand in and finally get that grade that he so deserved. Then ultimately, never have to be forced into the path of temptation with Jack Frost ever again.

So in the zone he didn't realise that someone had been calling to him until one ear bud was so viciously pulled out of his ear.

Mouth open ready to rip into a person for almost causing him to go over the lines was the object of the picture himself, standing there in a black tank top over the obviously black jeans, his tattoos branching out over the skin of his neck and his arms.

"I was basically shouting at you, do you hear nothing through these things?" Jack exclaimed, placing an ear bud in his ear and his eye brow raised.

"Funny, I pegged you an indie kind of guy." He dropped his ear bud derisively, leaning casually against his work table.

Hiccup followed Jack's own earbud that was hanging like a mock necklace, snatching it angrily and stuffed it into his ear. But immediately after doing so, he wished he could yank it out again.

The loud screams and screeching heavy guitar were literally making his ear bleed.

Wrinkling his nose, Hiccup pulled up his bravery from somewhere and pretended to give a flick of his hair.

"Frankly, I'm not surprised," he said mock snooty, his hand on a hip. "What I _am_ surprised about is how you are still here talking to me when you should be slitting your wrists right about now."

The blonde thankfully laughed, shaking his head, a hand going up to his stretcher in his ear and rubbed it thoughtfully.

"I don't know if I should be worried that you are talking more if this is all that comes out," he teased, and could have possibly Hiccup's imagination that he moved closer along the edge to him?

Hiccup snorted both at what Jack said and what his inner thoughts were reading too much into the situation.

"There are only two languages I know: sarcasm and socially awkward," he dead panned, his hand absently spinning the paintbrush in the jar of water, making the cloudy water turn a pinkish hue.

Now he was definitely sure that he saw Jack move closer to him and looking back up to the other guy, he almost recoiled from the gleam in his eyes and the covers that his eyelids were providing like some sort of sex attractor.

"Bilingual, hot," he seemed to almost purr and Hiccup had to hold his breath to try and beg his body not to flush at the very evident sexual appreciation.

Swallowing, he tried to hide his sweaty palms behind his back.

"Is it?" he decided to play dumb, it was a very good defence mechanism much alike playing dead. "I think today is relatively mild."

Jack quirked another eyebrow, turning fully towards him, his eyes twinkling in mirth, his mouth in a crooked grin that made Hiccup convinced that his knees had gone as wonky as the smile.

Gods, that smile was doing something to his stomach where he was just wondering about Jack and how he could possibly batting for the other team much alike he was.

"And a wise guy," Jack drawled, his body coming ever closer.

Backing away in a small step, he tried to cover his nervousness by clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck in fast movements.

"Well, I don't know about wise guy but I know that somebody said what you have to do with a smart mouth…" he trailed off, not knowing if Jack would take that as more fuel to the fire of this sexual repartee.

"Oh?" There! Jack's voice lowered to _the tone_ yesterday that had him in a frenzy where Hiccup thought he was going crazy imagining things! "And what should a wise guy do with his mouth?"

Hiccup's spine bumped into the table and there was no physical way to avoid Jack Frost beyond trying to duck beneath an arm that had somehow trapped him against the table, where he was forced to look at him wherever he was staring. But he couldn't decide what was worse to look at:

A) The arms where Hiccup could daydream about him clenching as he held on for dear life, or where they would be holding his wrists in a tight grip, moving along to those muscles tightening in taut synchronism. Or maybe even just the art inked into his skin where he would want to trace all the different patterns with his tongue.

B) The chest where he could see his collar bones so prominent against his skin that Hiccup was biting his own lip in an attempt to try and avoid leaning forward to bite on it himself, or place his tongue on the thick lines of some tattoo that he couldn't see.

C) Or just even the legs. The legs were possibly the worse because Hiccup could see how tangled their legs would become from just one inch given by him or Jack and there was some part of him that knew if he didn't, Jack would take the initiative.

Feeling heated breath above his mouth, Hiccup almost glanced up when the door slammed open, triggering his arms to reach and push hard against Jack's unyielding chest, forcing him to take a step back or lose his balance.

There was a niggling bit of doubt from Hiccup that he could push a rugby player away so easily and it took the conclusion that Jack probably had let him.

Settling back in his space, he tried to focus, he really did but the blonde haired punk had moved his work space by sweet talking his only friend (probably ex friend), Rapunzel, who delightedly took her stuff and plopped down next to Flynn Rider who gave a start of surprise before a slow smirk came to his face.

Rolling his eyes, in mid roll they were caught by the profile of Jack, giving the image of an attentive student but Hiccup knew better. He _saw_ better.

Where the teacher would glance over at both of them, Jack would be looking and nodding like he totally agreed but then as soon as the gaze was broken or attention wavered, he would send a smirk towards Hiccup which caused him to grip the table desperately wishing for the tutorial to be over, for that entire day to be over.

When finally they were given personal time to start their projects, Jack moved over once again yet this time he brought his stool.

"So I've been thinking," he began.

"That's dangerous," he replied dryly, not looking away once from his work because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to return to it again.

"That was mean," Hiccup, while couldn't see him, could hear the whine and pout in his voice.

"Fine, what is it you have been thinking about?" he sighed, scratching at his temple going for nonchalance.

"Well, have you any ideas for the Winter Solstice showing yet?" Jack asked, and from the corner of his eye he saw that he was resting his face on a fist, staring at him.

"No, I don't think I properly understand what it is in all honesty," he replied absently, trying to line one of Jack's finer tattoos with a fine paintbrush.

"Well, what _do_ you know about it?"

Hiccup relented under the pressure of Jack's stare, knowing that if he didn't look up soon he knew the punk would have done something drastic like shove his arm and ruin hours of work.

Green eyes sliding up black clad legs where a tattooed hand rested, clenched on his knee, it followed up the flat stomach where he tried not to get distracted by the sight of skin at the top. Swallowing away his arousal, Hiccup finally met Jack's smirk and there was a little tap dance in his chest.

"I, uh, know that you have to work in partners and uh," Hiccup flushed under his gaze, feeling the desire coming off of him, he was sure of it. Yet he wasn't. Like what if Jack was just doing this to tease him?

"And uh?" the blonde prompted, a knowing smile on his face like he knew what Hiccup was thinking about.

Bristling, he resolved himself and sat up straighter. "It's supposed to show team work where you have a final project where it encapsulates all the knowledge from both partners."

Jack yawned.

"Well, that was a good textbook answer," he said dryly, his blue sharp eyes rolled. "But basically we just have to do something with winter because obviously, _Winter_ Solstice."

Hiccup frowned. "But it said nothing about having to do with winter," he said in confusion.

Jack sighed, as if disappointed.

"It's reading between the lines, I had been looking over the previous winners compared to that of the runners up," he repositioned himself closer and lowered his voice, obviously not common knowledge.

Hiccup leaned forward too.

"While they were just as good having both sketches and sculptures sometimes mixing the two, they all had something to do with winter, laughter etc. or even anything just connoting that fact."

The brunette raised his eyebrows amazed, but then a little bit of doubt crept in.

"How do I know that you don't only want to do winter because it's your preferred subject of choice? I mean," Hiccup gave a derisive snort. "It must be such a coincidence that your favourite subject _happens_ to be what it takes for us to win first place," he continued on sarcastically.

Jack huffed, his legs coming impossibly closer much to his inner delight.

"Well, dear Hiccup, if you are willing to venture forth with me on such a quest I can _show_ you that I am right," his voice lowered to a tone that sent vibrations running up his spine in anticipation for what he had to offer.

Lifting his chin, Hiccup nodded where Jack gave such a shit eating grin that he began to feel a little nervous as the pale boy grabbed his hand. _Grabbed his, Hiccup Totally-Dorky-And-Socially-Inept Haddock's hand!_

Swallowing his happiness to the darkest corner, he followed him down the hallway where there were different pieces of art littering the white walls.

"Where are we going exactly?" Hiccup asked as he stumbled to keep up with the other man's pace.

"I told you, I'm _showing_ you why the past exhibits won because of that particular theme," he said, not one slowing down.

The lighting became more dimmed as Hiccup noticed that they were heading to the archives.

"And leading me down the silent and slowly darkening hall is not creepy at all," he said drolly.

And to his surprise, Jack laughed, his hand tightening over what felt like Niagara Falls from where Hiccup was getting increasingly nervous. Especially with such a laugh like that, it should be criminal.

Finally stopping, he looked up and down the hallway like they were doing something they totally shouldn't be doing.

"We _are_ allowed in here…right?" Hiccup asked but was tugged harshly down beside Jack who covered his mouth with a tatted hand.

"Shhh!" he hissed in his ear. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

In all honesty the poor younger boy could barely focus on anything right then, because behind the boxes, Jack was sitting with his legs splayed apart with Hiccup nestled between them while the overly pierced boy had his arms wrapped around his waist, one hand hanging a little too close for comfort near his crotch.

Hearing the clicked heels of a woman walking passed, the nervous man tried to tamp down on the panicked breaths that were going in and out of his nose.

Feeling Jack relax behind him, Hiccup did too, maybe so much so that when he leant back as his spine fell into the putty in the white haired boy's hands, where said hand fell directly onto Hiccup's crotch causing him to squeak in surprise.

Jack gave a low chuckle which made him just want to relax further back into his chest and allow that hand to be placed back on him for all his exploring pleasures. But with a start, realised that they were in a room where they weren't strictly allowed in, so playing gay chicken wasn't the best place to plan this.

Scrambling up, Hiccup took note of the large aisles of stacked boxes and covered canvas.

"So where are the exhibits?" Hiccup tried to cover up his discomfort by scratching his eyebrow quickly, looking anywhere but at Jack.

Sprawled out, the white haired man looked at him for a moment before sighing and pushing himself off his elbows which unintentionally made his shoulders look all the more appealing to the socially awkward man.

"This way," Jack whispered, walking past many a box that seemed stacked from floor to ceiling.

Looking over his shoulder mournfully, Hiccup could just see them getting in trouble if they were caught. Correction, _when_ they were caught.

He almost stumbled when the man in front of him turned to give him a smouldering look over his shoulder before darting through to another row of boxes. However, now the boxes heights seemed to decrease until they reached an open box where all you could see was white.

"See, this was one of the winners a few years ago and when I checked with other winners I saw I was right. Go on, take a look," he urged Hiccup with a little push to his back.

Kneeling on the floor, he pawed gently through the art and saw with an uplifted eyebrow that he was right.

Everything had to do with winter.

There were canvases showing winter storms, tiny sculptures of mountains and skiers. Truly it was all a winter wonderland, true to the Winter Solstice.

Nodding to Jack, he flicked his hair out of the way when it got in his eyes but was stunned when Jack pulled a particularly stubborn lock out of his eyes for him.

His breath caught. Was that on purpose? Internally he scoffed at his totally love sick thought. Of course it was on purpose; he was merely getting the troublesome lock out of his face.

At that point in time though, Hiccup realised, he should be more focussed on both of them getting out of the place without getting caught. Packing everything away to what it looked like before, Hiccup stood and began the odd crouch, loping gait to get out of there.

That was, until he heard the muffled snort from Jack who shot him an amused look. Hiccup scowled.

So what if he was being over cautious? Better over cautious and don't get caught than cocky and expelled!

Okay, so maybe they wouldn't be expelled but the same idea of punishment applied.

When they reached the hallway again, Jack assumed an air of nonchalance, his hand reaching up to deliberately muss up his hair again as if that escapade meant that the locks actually lay flat on his head.

Heaven forbid.

Going to their shared work table, Hiccup took a deep breath before flipping a new page in his sketchbook and turned to Jack who had done the same.

"So winter," he began awkwardly, his hands reaching behind his head to tie the longish strands at the nape of his neck, only a few pieces coming out to frame his face but as long as there was not that much, Hiccup could deal.

Looking up, he saw that Jack's eyes hadn't been pulled away from the nape of his neck and was still openly staring at his open necked t-shirt.

Clearing his throat, embarrassed, he clicked his fingers around the oblivious man's face.

"Hey, you in there?"

Jack blinked before he smirked, one of his eyes crinkling from his crooked smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," he batted the comment away, picking up one of his pencils. "So I was thinking about having something like the nativity?"

Hiccup wrinkled his nose. He wasn't exactly religious and didn't really like the whole Jesus thing. He was more of an atheist kind of guy, an agnostic at a stretch, waiting for some scientifical evidence to prove him true or false. He was sure there was a religion out there for that.

"But now, hear me out," Jack warned when he saw the dislike on his face. "I'm not meaning the actual nativity but I'm talking about the lame stuff they pull with the sculptures? You know where they have the figurines of all the different animals and then have a paper background of the scenery?"

Breathing a sigh of relief that they wouldn't have to deal with anything to do with religion, Hiccup beamed as he started noting ideas down.

Maybe an ice rink? Oooo, maybe even the medieval kind where they used the Thames for the winter market and then maybe they would have the paint the river _beneath_ the feet of the figurines too!

The whole thing sounded perfect. But he knew that would take up what, four sheets of A2 and the tiny figures would be like fifteen? That wouldn't be enough so even if they did this idea they would have to do a lot of other mini projects surrounding it. What about like magnifying on certain scenes?

Hiccup was so busy scribbling that he hadn't realised that Jack had been talking to him until he finally batted his pencil out of his hand.

"Hey, I was using that!" Hiccup protested, turning around and bending over to pick up his graphite.

There was a growl and Hiccup turned nervously to the door expecting a wild animal to be there. Instead, there was the sharp sound of the bell ringing, signalling the end of the workshop.

Tidying up his things, Hiccup was oblivious to the heated stares that were being sent his way from Jack, who couldn't help but feel a little frustrated.

"So, hey," Jack pulled on Hiccup's shoulder when it appeared like he was going to leave. "I've got rugby practice right now and it usually isn't longer than an hour, so I don't know if you want to wait here, or if you want to go home and come back here so we can go to my place and really start to brain storm?"

"Err…" he said eloquently. "I suppose I'll just wait here a little longer." He said, shrugging his bag back off his shoulder.

Grinning, Jack lightly punched Hiccup's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He waved as he ran out of the room.

Sighing, he grabbed the back of his neck.

"He is going to be the death of me."

…o0o…

Jack ducked low, his shoulder slamming into the tough stomach of Tuffnut, getting a whoosh of air next to his ear as he ploughed through and past him, dodging Snotlout with an ease of panther, leaping over his prone body and sprinting to the posts with his arm over the ball.

Sweat beaded on his brow, his breath heaving out of his chest, eyes darting to the sides, finding two people to tackle him, both from opposite sides.

He knew he wouldn't be able to make it, they were coming too fast and too close, but out of the corner of his eye he saw his best friend free and with a flick of a strong wrist, he sent the ball to the side where, Flynn, in the perfect position, caught it without dropping.

Then he sprinted like a robber with the police on his tail, artfully swerving and at one comic moment forced the Stabbington brothers to slam face first into the other before Flynn tapped the ball down close to the posts, signalling their point.

Jack roared along with the rest of his team as they all piled together in one big hug and there was Flynn, a smug, satisfied smile on his face as he pretended to brush a bit of mud off his shoulder where the impeccable man managed to avoid it.

The blonde punk just gave the man a smirk before clapping his hand on the underside of his head, wiping that shit-eating grin off his best friend's face.

"Hey!"

Jack snorted.

"Shut up pretty boy, no one wants to deal with that ego taking over the pitch," he rolled his blue eyes, his hand reflexively going to his hair to rub some more mess into it.

Flynn pouted but batted his eyelashes. "Oh that's cute, stop it you," he batted his hand as if getting rid of the compliment. "You really think I'm pretty?"

He snorted again. "Whatever Rider, just let the actual pros work on getting that ball through the posts," Jack said while stretching, his back clicking back into place as he worked out the kinks.

Flynn rolled his eyes, yawning. "A lot of talking the talk, let's see you walk the walk."

Jack chuckled, clicking his knuckles, shaking his head. "You've been watching those cheap gangster films again?" he said amused. "You honestly need to watch something better so I can actually be seen with you."

The other man twirled his index finger in the air. "It's the other way around mate, please do not insult my movies when you are all for the cheap horrors."

"The horrors of the 80s were phenomenal towards the development of the film industry," Jack protested, his brow furrowing.

"Hey ladies, can you settle who's cleaning the dishes later, we have to finish this first yeah?" one of their teammates called out and with a roll of his eyes, Jack turned to face the ball already positioned for him.

With a lazy run up, he powered all his energy into hitting the ball exactly right and he knew without looking where the ball had gone.

Right between the posts. They scored the conversion.

Cheering, his team pushed Jack up mockingly like a real national team.

Spying someone standing at the side lines, he curiously turned his head around where he saw Hiccup standing awkwardly, one hand holding the other as he looked apparently anywhere but at Jack.

He smirked. Oh, this was going to be so fun.

…o0o…

Standing on the side lines in the cold wind had not been the best ideas of Hiccup's, however short of waiting in the male changing room where he would be encountered with many a naked chest including that of a certain Frost, Hiccup resigned himself to waiting outside.

He could now see why Jack was popular. He naturally came to everything.

Talented at art, rugby was just also where he belonged.

Seeing the utter determination on his face coupled with a demonic smirk that had Hiccup almost blushing, the camaraderie that he had with another member of their class was just… incredible.

But when he scored that goal, Hiccup felt his own heart pick up in a little pride that he got to be working with someone like him when he so obviously didn't deserve it, was just amazing.

But then his eyes caught with Jack's frosty blue ones for a moment but the elation and the _heat_ in them forced him to avert his, trying to appear like he hadn't been watching the blonde haired man for the entire match and how Jack had the power of a freight train.

"Can't believe you came," a dark chocolate voice said from in front of Hiccup.

Knowing he couldn't avoid looking at him forever, he resigned himself for looking at…the sweaty, tight t-shirt that Hiccup never realised rugby players seemed to wear.

He felt his jaw drop ever so slightly before he re-hinged it and brought his eyes up to Jack's amused ones and remembered that the frosty man had asked a question. The man in question had settled on a crudely formed bench where he began to unlace his boots and slide them into a muddy bag.

"Oh, yeah, I just um," Hiccup coughed into a fist awkwardly. "So yeah."

Jack quirked an eyebrow before bending down to the side where he picked up a gym bag.

"Because that explained _everything_ ," Jack drawled drolly before taking his arm to lead him away after a wave goodbye to his team behind him who were only just reaching them to pick up their stuff.

Hiccup tried to look at him but then realised the futility of such an action.

They walked in the quiet that was often dispersed by the honking and screeching of the cars around them when they hit the city centre.

"So, I was thinking," Jack began, uncomfortable with the silence again.

"Really? You're trying that again?" Hiccup reverted back into his safety, last resort, never fails technique: sarcasm.

Does wonders for your personality.

Jack pouted and frowned.

"You are unnaturally prickly and mean, you know that?" the punk said accusingly, dodging a pole for the scaffolding above them.

Hiccup just shrugged.

"Fine, what did you want to talk about?" he said, still trying to distract himself from the fact that Jack's biceps were out and the tattoo sleeves where diverting his own attention beyond belief.

Instead he chose to stare at the gum stuck ground, scuffing his worn shoes every now and then.

"Well, I thought that maybe today I could teach you how to sculpt clay if you wanted?" he offered, his hand rubbing the back of his head self-consciously, his eyes now avoiding Hiccup's. "You know, after we brained stormed that is."

The brown haired man raised an eyebrow at Jack's almost…nervous actions but conceded to leave the sleeping dogs where they lie.

"Sure, I know mine end up so pitifully bad that I just want to leave them in the mud rather than forcing them to endure the torture I put them through," Hiccup chuckled, readjusting the strap on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Jack said, his voice less than convincing which Hiccup made obvious with a dubious brow and an almost pitying expression.

"Yeah, right, Pinocchio, I think your nose is growing," he snorted, combing his hand through his tangled brown strands that had been furiously blowing in his face in the vicious wind getting annoyingly knotted.

Jack just looked out of the corner of his eye. "Are you saying I have a big nose?" he gasped. "That's not a nice thing to say to your new teacher."

His white teeth nipping at his lower lip and Hiccup felt himself stumble at the lowered tone and the way those frosted eyes, if you pardon the pun, just took him all in. In more ways than one.

Hiccup in turn tried to cover up his desire and snorted.

"Yes sensei, please teach young grasshopper the ways of art," he bowed his head over his clasped hands.

Jack, thankfully laughed.

"Nice bit of casual racism there," his eyes twinkled brightly.

Embarrassed, the brunette tried to apologise his slur but was interrupted.

"Well, here we are." Jack finally announced, taking his eyes off the dumbstruck brunette.

The brunette looked up with his mouth agape.

It was like those Greek temples with the pillars supporting the second levels and in front of the door where there was an imposing black door with a large lion headed knocker. He hadn't realised he hadn't moved until Jack stood in the open doorway, his head cocked to the side.

"You coming in, or are you going to let the heat out?" he asked with a little smirk on his lips, a completely crooked smile for such a crooked mind.

Nodding manically, Hiccup came him, brushing his feet off customarily on the mat.

The house so neat didn't look at all like the Haddock abode and it was when he saw the lack of shoes piled at the door that he swore that he wouldn't touch anything.

"Hey, you want to come up or are you just going to stay by the door?" Jack teased, his trainers held in one hand, waiting for Hiccup to remove his own to proceed up the white marble stairs.

He swallowed at the punk's standing position.

He would be just lucky if he didn't manage to jump on him the entire time he was there.

Hiccup gave a sigh before following Jack up the numerous stairs, just praying for when he could leave.

…o0o…

Just saying that I'm not actually this good at updating. Just saying, but I have written out the next chapter too but chapter 5 is a blank page so review and I'll type it out quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

**|To Paint You Naked|**

 **The house so neat didn't look at all like the Haddock abode and it was when he saw the lack of shoes piled at the door that he swore that he wouldn't touch anything.**

" **Hey, you want to come up or are you just going to stay by the door?" Jack teased, his trainers held in one hand, waiting for Hiccup to remove his own to proceed up the white marble stairs.**

 **He swallowed at the punk's standing position.**

 **He would be just lucky if he didn't manage to jump on him the entire time he was there.**

 **Hiccup gave a sigh before following Jack up the numerous stairs, just praying for when he could leave.**

…o0o…

"I'm just going to take a shower, if you want to just continue to brain storm or play with my Xbox, I don't mind," Jack offered, grabbing a towel off the railing before heading into the adjacent bathroom.

Hearing the door click shut, Hiccup felt awkward and poor compared to this room.

For example, the mattress actually had a bed frame to go with it. The room was spacious and light where the afternoon sun was fading in through the large French windows. Compared to his little rat hole with its dingy windows, the misplaced rugs that he couldn't be bothered to move back out and of course, his own mattress without a frame.

Hiccup certainly felt…out of place.

Dropping his bag lightly in the corner of the room, Hiccup decided he would just brain storm ideas or maybe even continue the next drawing he had of Jack.

Except this time, it was the punk's front half and Hiccup wasn't holding back on the details.

It was so easy the way his graphite skated over the shoulders, over the collarbone, just sketching in the lines. The way that it darkened when it ghosted over the tattoos that littered his body like an Etch-n-Sketch.

So interested in his drawing, he barely looked up when he heard the door opening to the bathroom, however it was always difficult to ignore an imposing form standing in front of you, no matter how strong your love for art was.

A question on his lips, it died instantly as soon as he saw what Jack was wearing. Or _wasn't_ wearing.

There he stood, almost butt naked, only clad in a small towel around his waist.

It was almost painful how hard he got but all Hiccup could do was silently thank whatever god out there for letting him have a sketch book handy to cover up his lap.

"So, uh," Hiccup coughed, his eyes darting quickly back down to his sketch pad.

"It's pretty good," so stumped for words that Hiccup barely had the time to hold onto his drawing before it was taken away by Jack with grabby hands.

"Hey-!"

But obviously the white haired guy wasn't listening as he critically stared at his work, a tiny smirk on the corner of one mouth. Hiccup's heartbeat possibly did hopscotch

"This is really good, but you might need to work on your proportions," Jack turned, letting his towel flop to the floor. "You've made my waist a little small and my shoulders a bit too wide for my head."

He barely had the time to recuperate before the little guy below twitched needy, his whole body heating up as his eyes quickly glanced at the arse of his crush. It was so tight and muscled that Hiccup had slight trouble controlling his breathing.

 _You can do this, you can do this, you've already learnt how to breathe for the first eighteen years of your life. See? Just in and out, in and out._

Unfortunately that train of thought then led to other matters and other _things_ which go in and out such as Jack's-

Hiccup violently shook his head, unaware of a pair of icy blue eyes documenting his every move.

So taken with his body that Hiccup even forgot that Jack was meant to be so hideously poor at life drawing that he theoretically shouldn't have been able to critique it. This drawing that is.

"So, you wanna sculpt some clay?" Jack drawled, letting his towel fall in favour of scrubbing his hair.

Hiccup flushed a deep red, averting his eyes quickly to his work before him.

 _Pretend like he doesn't exist, that nakedness doesn't exist. Yeah, keep doing that, don't think of the nudist beaches and how stunning Jack would be-_

He spluttered as the spit went down the wrong valve.

"Hey, you okay?" the blonde made to move over to him.

Holding up his hands, Hiccup couldn't contain his plea.

"PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" his eyes were scrunched shut and were unable to see Jack's smirk as he reluctantly turned and fished through one of his many dressers for a t-shirt and some of his gym shorts.

"Sorry, didn't realise you were such a prude," while his tone was neutral, Hiccup wasn't an idiot and knew that the blonde hair, smug bastard that he was, was hiding his roguish grin.

Although Hiccup couldn't find it within himself to care as he struggled to get all the blood that was rushing somewhat…ahem… _southward_ , to realise that its proper home was up in his brain, where all the thinking could be done, where all the restraint could go into-

He may or may not have had a nosebleed as his eyes opened to still see a half clothed Jack.

Gulping, Hiccup devoured the sight of the tight muscles that tensed in his buttocks, admiring the perfect symmetry. The brown haired young adult had such problems with such areas when it came to his attractions to other humans.

So enraptured, the oblivious and obviously drooling Hiccup, had ignored anything that Jack had been previously saying until the man in question turned around as soon as he had boxers on.

Catching the brunette averting his eyes quickly, Hiccup didn't have to even look at him to know that the Adonis in the flesh was probably smirking again.

The jerk.

"Well, you are going to have to get up some time if you wanna come and improve your physical art," Jack called over his shoulder as he left his room.

Adjusting himself quickly, Hiccup prayed to whatever gods were out there to try and let him keep his attraction in check and not to let the arsehole to notice.

Rushing out of the room, he saw Jack descending the staircase with a lazy grace that could only be called the cocky swagger of a lion going to its den.

While he had no past medical history with his heart, he felt in clench painfully and do a random gymnastic routines when Jack shot a quick hooded glance up to him, his hands in his dark jeans, a languorous tongue just glancing off one of his snake bites.

The wet hair dampened the white t-shirt slowly becoming see through so that any blind man could see the way in which the tendrils of his inky tattoos stretched over and around his neck.

"My foster parents are both art enthusiasts so they have an entire art room for their disposal," Jack drawled, his steps still lazy as his bare feet padded down the marble across the large entry way to a normal wooden door before descending the cemented ones. "Not that they use it at all; they go through phases."

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief to see that the art wasn't an exuberant one, not enough to shame him from being a poor boy from a poor family.

That wasn't to say that it wasn't still impressive, it's just that the Frost's had the decency to have cheaper products, if he excluded the expensive machinery.

There were cheap stools that Hiccup would bet were from Ikea (being a frequent customer himself), there were over grown children plastic tables and lining the sides, the acrylics were lined up haphazardly.

"This month their phase is travelling all over the world, thinking they are some kind of explorers," Jack headed straight for the potter's wheel in the corner. "They'll be back within the week I'm sure though. I'm gonna teach you about ceramic clay if that's alright with you?"

Hiccup's eyebrows shot to the sky where they would have joined Neil Armstrong on the moon.

"You have a firing kiln?" he asked in disbelief, his voice probably cracking but he wouldn't have been able to notice over the shock of Jack's statement.

Where on earth did these people get the money?!

They must have designed some kind of money making tree or _something_.

Jack just shrugged, switching on the plug at the side, going to a plastic bin in the corner, pulling out a lump of clay.

"You standing there all day?" he asked, his pierced eyebrow cocking up, "it might get a bit boring."

Hiccup firmed his lips, he was going to do this.

And damn him if it wasn't going to be the best sculpture he had ever made.

Just let him wait and see.

…o0o…

Jack's heart was thrumming its normal beat yet when he saw the way that the pink tongue came out of Hiccup's mouth to nervously wet his lips, the blonde had to try and hold himself back from tackling the poor guy.

He knew the younger man was attracted to him if there was any indication from the boner the guy was sporting earlier, so it was all up to him now to make the move.

And damn him if he wasn't.

It could be fun having a play with the virgin.

Because there frankly was no other option for the brunette from the way that his desire was made so obvious, the constant flush in his cheeks, his eyes focussed wholly on Jack's lips. Such attention just fanned at his ego which, Jack wasn't going to lie, was just heading up the big headed stage.

"Come stand in front of me," he ordered, his hand already arranging the clay for how best to teach the beginner. "You might want to take the wool off though by the way; don't want the clay to get caught in that, complete bitch to get out."

There was a shift of fabric but Jack didn't dare to turn around as he pretended to fiddle with the clay.

His heart was flushing with a heat that he hadn't felt in a while, and it was throwing his game off balance. He wasn't the gushing school girl.

He could hear the tentative foot steps behind him and turning around, Jack couldn't keep in the laughter at the sight of the top.

KEEP CALM AND BEAM ME UP SCOTTY!

Blue eyes met green and Hiccup's quickly avoided his, going back to shove his jumper on with a scowl.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Jack purred consolingly, rushing up behind Hiccup, trapping him against the table. "It's just I thought that you did the geeky thing for a front, not that it doesn't lower your appeal," he hurried to add afterwards, his mouth right by Hiccup's ear.

So close was he that he felt the shudder run down the younger boy's spine and also could smell of white spirits and generic soap.

His hands on his shoulders, Jack guided them back to the potter's wheel.

"Now hold the clay in your hands," he ordered lowly, guiding his own bare arms around Hiccup's, taking the time to slide them both together, creating sparks as he went.

If Jack wasn't careful, he might take the brunette right then and there. And after the last time, his parents forbade him, so he might as well _try_ and make an effort of restraint.

"That's good," he purred right by his ear, shifting his lower half against Hiccup and he heard the shaky and almost panicky laugh coming out of the other man, "not too gentle, you need it in a firm grip if you want to mould it."

"Ah, could you stand a bit further away perhaps?" Hiccup's voice now took a high edge, one that you have before puberty.

Jack paused for a moment.

The other man shifted a little, showing his discomfort with the silence under the whir of the wheel.

"Do you feel awkward?" Jack whispered into his ear still, his hands weaving between Hiccup's continuing to shape the clay.

"N-n-no," he stuttered out, his face finally turning to inspect Jack's, cheeks red.

He couldn't hold back anymore, he couldn't.

Taking the time to move slowly, to build up the tension, Jack could almost pretend that he saw the pulse in Hiccup's neck thrumming with a nervous tension with their fingers linking tightly around the wet clay.

His mouth slipped blazingly over Hiccup's, sucking and delighting in the taste of his gasp, his hips digging further into his rounded behind, making it obvious his desire for him.

Taking one of his hands from the clay, Jack pressed it to the other's face, guiding him into a deeper kiss. His tongue was in a frenzy, licking, plunging, caressing.

It wanted it all and so did Jack.

He groaned, inhaling deep through his nose as he sucked in more of Hiccup's essence.

The poor boy didn't know what to do from the looks of things as he kept his hands on the clay yet his lips were chapped, roughly digging into his own ones. It was a little bit slobbery and messy, but nothing a little practice won't fix.

Pulling away to pant, Jack noticed the daze that Hiccup was in and a surge of pride lifted him enough that he pushed back in for a quick peck.

Staying only long enough for the aroused younger man to respond, Jack pulled away with a roguish grin.

"Well, well, well, for someone with such a nerd vibe," he leaned in close enough that their noses were brushing and it seemed like Hiccup's green eyes were going cross eyed. "You sure are sexy."

Hiccup choked, clearing his throat as he quickly averted his face.

"I think we should end this here," Jack proclaimed, switching off the machine before grabbing Hiccup's hand and dragging him back out of the door to head back to his room.

"But we barely have done anything!" his cry echoed around the house.

That, along with Jack's evil laughter.

…o0o…

This could not be happening. This simply, just could not be happening.

There Hiccup was, lying on possibly the most attractive man on this entire planet's, Jack Frost's bed. The man in question was wiping a warm cloth over both their hands and Hiccup's face.

At each pass of the cloth, the brunette could have sworn that the punk was coming ever closer. His minty breath was caressing his face, his piercings just coming towards him, tempting him.

The feel of the snake bites on his skin, rolling and pushing with the tongue piercing was divine.

Hiccup flushed, turning his face away. That is, until Jack straddled him.

Squawking, he tried to levy himself up but found another chest and another face pushing him back down.

Jack tutted.

"Want to leave so soon?" he purred, settling himself further between his legs.

His head bent down, his breath skating over the sensitive skin of his throat, one cold hand pushing into the nape of his neck to provide canvas for Jack's lips to caress and paint on.

His breathing hitched as he felt one delicate canine nip at a sensitive spot on his neck.

 _This is just a dream, just a dream, just a wonderful, hot-_

There was the tongue. The cold of the piercing just contrasting with the scorching mess of the tongue slicking up from the base of his throat to the definitive jawline.

Hiccup shifted his hips uncomfortably, feeling his erection's confines worse than that of a strait jacket.

And what was worse, was that Jack knew it too.

His green eyes noticed the way the blue ones lit up in undisguised mirth, the way that one of his snowy teeth sucked in his snake bite before letting it come out teasingly.

The arsehole.

"You like this?" he asked, rolling his hips subtly.

Hiccup gasped, his hands instinctively grasping at Jack's waist, letting the heat wave slather over his body, the pleasure before he would try to move.

"Yeah?" Jack purred into his ear, causing a shiver to reign his entire spine with an iron fist. "Mmm, good."

The tinkle as one of his earrings was taken into the mischievous man's mouth was almost too much to bear and his hips arched impulsively.

"Mmm," Hiccup clenched his eyes shut, turning his face away, trying to gain some sense of normalcy back but his hips were all too eager to press back against the blonde's crotch.

"Nicely does it," Jack continued to murmur in his ear, his hot breath just sending goose bumps to reign over his sensitive skin, "don't want you coming too soon now do we?"

Hiccup gulped, his breaths now rapid pants as Jack rolled his hips all so subtly but enough to make the brunette's erection twitch wantonly and his voice box to cry out.

"God you're so sensitive," Jack groaned, one hand that was on his nape, stretching down Hiccup's torso, caressing the body beneath him before pressing against the bare sliver exposed between his trousers and his t-shirt.

Hiccup almost let a whine erupt from his throat as he felt Jack's hand slide upwards again, feeling his skin's rough scars before pinching a nipple in one hand.

He arched up, his mouth gaping open, ready for Jack's awaiting tongue.

Swallowing hotly around the muscle, Hiccup responded against the punk's demands, twirling his unsuccessfully around the blonde's, especially after he had the dart of heat that connected his nipples with the pit of his stomach.

"Sit up," Jack ordered, his voice deceptively low, his eyes hooded with desire.

Eagerly, Hiccup moved upright, almost banging their foreheads together. The blonde chuckled ruefully.

"Careful, this isn't a race," he soothed, his hands pushing up Hiccup's t-shirt before it had escaped over his head.

Hiccup barely had the time to reply before he was reduced to a quivering mess as Jack enclosed one nipple in his awaiting mouth. Jesus this was one for the history books as Hiccup was getting seduced by the hottest man in this entire universe. Wonders never ceased.

Unable to form words any longer, the brunette simply reclined back down on the downy pillows, holding onto Jack's hair tightly, willing him not to move.

However, all his hopes were in vain as Jack began to grind into his crotch again, the friction delightful in the way that their hardness' just pressed together intimately.

Oh God, what if he came first? That would be so embarrassing, Hiccup distracted from his thoughts allowed the soft silvery hair flutter through his fingers as he speared them through. Maybe he could get out if he claimed he hadn't fed Toothless?

He cried out, green eyes were shut to the world again as Jack chuckled against his chest, his tongue just tipping one perky nipple, before enclosing it in the burning warmth again to be scraped against by his pearly white teeth.

No, that would be a terrible idea, he thought as he cried out again.

It was getting more and more difficult for Hiccup to keep his hands to himself as he found that he wanted that chest under his hands and shuddering if at all possible.

"You can touch me too if you want," Jack's voice hummed into his ear, as if he heard what he was thinking, while grinding into his erection again making moving impossible. "I'd love you to touch me too."

Hiccup wanted to answer but found Jack's ministrations meant that his voice box could provide little more than strangled sounds as the flush of heat was radiating under his skin.

"Mmm, I want to touch _you_ more," Jack purred, his mouth still hovering over his nipple, while one cocky hand moved down to the tent in his trousers.

His teeth caught on his lower lip in the moment when he was released from his lip lock and Hiccup tried not to let his want come through desperate as his hips twitched knowingly.

Hovering for a moment, the second when Jack's bright blue eyes twinkled and caught with Hiccup's green ones was when his hand boldly cupped his erection.

Hiccup dug his head into the pillow behind his head, as electricity bolted through him, the flush flaming his cheeks as his partner's hand rotated, just lengthening along him.

"Ah," his mouth tried to steal in the needy gasps that he needed for survival yet found that it was blocked as Jack's pierced mouth took him over again with a use of teeth, tongue and lips.

Under all the frantic pants and gasps and fabric movements, Hiccup heard the obnoxious _zip_ as his trousers were undone by a practiced hand to ultimately expose himself further.

Pulling away, Jack took the time to notice the tight white briefs with a smirk before he was pulling them off.

Scrabbling up the head board, rationality chose then to hit Hiccup as he recognised the fact that this man was trying to sex him up and was succeeding.

"Hey, what are you-" Hiccup cut off with a moan as a hot mouth enclosed his head.

The scorching heat pulled away, only to blow on it, forcing Hiccup to grab the sheets with a needy grip, his voice choking in his throat.

"Mmm, not bad," a voice murmured before there was the tongue pressing on the underside of Hiccup's heavy cock, from root to the tip where it dug into the slit.

Hiccup coughed, covering his panting mouth with a forearm.

A cold hand was tracking its way up his taut stomach to his nipples where they began to pluck while he sucked him in professionally.

Peeking under his arm, Hiccup soon wished that he hadn't as he saw the way in which Jack's eyes were shut in pleasure as he hummed around his length, his hips in the air as Hiccup could just glimpse the way that the blonde gripped his own length and was jerking off in time to the bobbing.

Stiffening, it drew unwanted attention from the guy that was giving Hiccup the best and only blow job that he had ever had, who opened his smoky eyes, staring up at him, his mouth moving with slick noises.

Then the worst thing that possibly could have happened, happened: Jack hummed as he deep throated around Hiccup.

 _Holy sh-_

His eyes clenched shut harshly as he felt his muscles all contract and relax at once, sending Hiccup into collapsing on the bedsheets, his skin slick with sweat as he came with a desperate cry.

There was a grunt and groan as Jack came too, the sound of his hand on his slick shaft too loud to ignore even if Hiccup wanted to.

They panted together before there was a deep chuckle from Jack.

"I swear, it really _is_ the quiet ones," he clambered up so he was crouched over Hiccup's limp form, a grin already in place as he pressed his lips to Hiccup's again.

Squirming, Hiccup thought that he would have found it uncomfortable if he tasted himself however, when it was slickly moved around by Jack Frost, he found himself moaning as his fingers linked in the snow white hair, holding Jack to him.

God, he actually did it with Jack Frost. Or at least got sexually able with him.

Hiccup blearily took in the sight of the rumpled Jack as he pulled away with an impish grin.

"You wanna do this again sometime?" his smile was so blinding that Hiccup had to blink a couple of times.

"Uh, sure?" it was hard to look away and frankly, had Hiccup understood one what he had just agreed to, he _wouldn't_ have agreed to it.

"Cool!" Jack leaped off the bed and headed to the door, "well, my sister should be home in a while and from the looks of you," he shot him a heated smirk that had Hiccup not been so worn out, would have made him instantly aroused, "you wouldn't be able to go another round, so let's just teach you how to sculpt. This time for real."

Jack shot him another crooked grin before swaggering out of the door.

"Chop, chop, time's a-wasting," he called through the door as Hiccup stared dumbly after him.

What…just happened?


End file.
